Fistful of hope
by firetype77
Summary: Bardock was the leader of a group of Saiyans in a attempt to free there race from Frieza's influence. Before the final battle Bardock sends his children away to keep in case they fail. What will happen to the his sons on earth find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight for your Race**

It had been many years now since a small group of Saiyans splintered from the rest of their race to fight back the Cold Empire and the influence it had on Saiyan race. They once were known for taking on the race powerful Saiyan, but now they reduced to lap dogs.

The leader of these rebels was Bardock he was outside as quietly lamented the loss of some of their fighters his mate Gine being one of them. Lately it seem like the Saiyan army was being called back to Vegeta but why?

"Commander Bardock emergency!" Someone called pulling him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong Shugesh?" he asked.

"One of the scouts reported back that Frieza he's on his way to Vegeta…" Shugesh paused.

"Well what is it?" the fighter proud said this could be bad the Frieza's forces have been seen in area as of late.

"He planning some kind of attack." he told his commander.

Bardock wanted to be shocked by this but he knew this would happen at one point Frieza was scum of the lowest order. Now maybe his chance to get that bastard King to listen.

"Ready a ship ready I'm going to convince that cocky bastard to grow a pair." Bardock said as he walked through the base.

Tora heard what his friend's plan was an told him that this would never work.

"Would you think about this, the that time you tried this you ended up half dead and banished." Tora knew the elites would never listen to the low level warrior.

"I know, that's why I plan to bash their heads in till they do." Barbock said with a smirk.

"I'd better go to someone's has to be their to bail you." Tora knew Barbock better than anyone and that look he had now ment there was no stopping him.

"Let's go give those elites hell, than serve Cold his brat's head on a plate." He laughed as they prepared fight of their lives as they continued the someone called out to them.

"Father!"

"Raditz what is it?" Bardock asked.

"I heard a what's happening and I…"

"Stop the answer is no."

"But…"

"No Raditz I have a different mission for you." the older Saiyan said seeing his son perk up at this.

"There's a planet that I'd like you to check out it we'll need to move the base but you have check it out first." Bardock told him.

"I'm on it father." the boy said proudly and goes to get ready.

As his child leaves Bardock tells him to take Kakarrot with him. Tora looks at with a curious look. His friend explained that most of them be base and it made little sense to have the baby stay here.

Raditz was getting everything ready for he and his brother's journey. He felt proud that his father asked him to do this his thoughts were interrupted by crying.

"Kakarrot what's wrong?" Raditz asked and saw that he'd fallen on his head.

"Crap don't, cry don't, your fine see." he said trying to comfort the whimpering child waving his tail in front of him.

This works in calming him down Kakarrot turning his cries to laughter. Raditz sighs made their way to the ships the two brother get in the pod to their destination.

 **A.N.**

If you like the new direction the story takes let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Strong**

 **I own nothing and never will but you all know that.**

Bardock watched as the ship that carried his two sons flew off from his own ship and sped away.

"Commander Bardock we'll be at planet Vegeta in a few hours… wait I'm picking up something." Fasha said him.

"Put it on speaker." Bardock said.

" _Lord Frieza has ordered all fighters to begin attack the king is dead."_

" _I repeat King Vegeta is dead."_

There was a hush over everyone at what they'd just heard Bardock on the other was seething with anger.

"Everyone! This doesn't change a damn thing! Today is the day the we take back our our home from these bastards." Bardock shouted the rebels forces cheered as they made there way to the planet.

Else where in the universe the young Sayians' pod landed on distance world. Raditz got out of the ship first.

"Wow this place is in the middle of nowhere." Raditz said as he stretched.

Kakarrot was just waking up when his brother lifted him out of the ship.

"Come on let's go check this place out, apparently this planet is called earth." the long haired Saiyan said as he pick him up.

Raditz then takes to the air and flew to see what was around. Other than some interesting animals where was much here.

The sun was getting low in the sky when the two brothers stopped to eat the bear Raditz had killed. When his scouter went off.

"Rrr..ra… Raditz."

"Father what's wrong!" the you boy said.

"I won't be able to get back to you right way after all." Bardock panted in pain.

"Where are I can come get you." Raditz said panicked at his father's words.

"No it's too dangerous, I need you both to live otherwise he wins if you to die." Bardock explained.

"But I don't want you to die." the boy said as tear filled his eyes.

"Heh… Don't go killing me off yet Raditz, be strong both of you I love yo…" the signal then cut out and the scouter exploded.

Just fell to his knees and he screamed out this couldn't be happening, as his tears fall he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down as saw his little brother hugging his leg with frightened eyes. Raditz looked back at his brother and hugged him back.

"We'll be okay Kakarrot I promise." Raditz told his brother as stood up.

"We'll get stronger both of us." Raditz said as he then looked up at the sky as it turn orange and wiped his tear.

For now they'd better find some shelter the last thing he needed was he and Karkarrot turning in to the great ape form. That's when he saw someone come from out the trees.

"Hello there." the old man greeted.

"What do you want?" Raditz asked his tail wrapped around Kakarrot.

"No need to be scared no youngin." the older man said.

"I'm not scared." the boy said.

"Alright then but you boys should be heading home it'll be dark soon and the animals round here love to snack on little fellows like you." he said ignoring the flinch by long haired by.

When the boy hesitated to answer he asked if they'd like to stay at his place. Raditz thought this over this man didn't appear to be a threat pulse without his scouter he couldn't find their ship. The boy reluctantly agreed.

"Good oh… I forgot my name is Gohan." the old man said.

"I'm Raditz and his is my brother Kakarrot." the child said.

10 years go by and the two brothers are on their way back from fishing. As they made there way along they go back and forth over how caught the biggest one. When suddenly Kakarrot is hit by a car.

"Ow." he yelled as he got knocked back.

"Oh my God are you ok?" she said only to have her car kicked over.

"Ha… Are you going to cry over a little bump?" his older brother teased as he got up when he felt something stung him in back.

"Ouch!" Raditz said his time Kakarrot laughing.

"How are you still alive?" the blue haired girl ask.

"Raditz look the monster ate someone." Kakarrot said as he pointed to her.

 **A.n**

 **There you have it now click the review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter Jaco**

 **I own nothing**

"That's not a monster it's person, one who'd better explain why they shot me." Raditz growled at her.

"Hey that's your fault you two knocked my car over." she retorted with her arms crossed.

"What are you even doing here, are you from one of the be cities?" Kakarrot asked as he looked her over.

"That's a good question what are you doing here?" Raditz asked as well.

"Well if you must know I looking for something, in fact can you guys tell me what's around here." she asked them.

"Sure you but can we have lunch first?" the younger Saiyan asked.

Raditz just sighed in exasperation he knew that look on his brother's face nothing could stop him. So he begrudgingly agreed.

"Awesome my name's Kakarrot and this is my big brother Raditz." the boy told her as they walked along.

"My name's Bulma." she said following.

"That a weird name." Kakarrot laughed making Raditz grin.

"You two are one to talk!" Bulma huffed.

Soon they were at the house the two Saiyans shared as they. After they ate Kakarrot invited her inside and there was the four star dragon ball.

"Oh My Gosh the dragon ball!" Bulma shouted but before she could touch it Raditz has it in his hand.

"Paws off." he growled.

"Yeah that ball was a gift to my brother from Grampa Gohan." Kakarrot explained to her.

"Well how about a trade?" she offered.

After Bulma explained she what the ball was and how they work she made them an offer to come with her.

"And why would I do that?" Raditz said the wish aspect did interest him.

"You guys said that you were trying to get stronger right, well if you come with me there's sure to crazy strong people after the same thing." She said.

This did sound like the perfect chance to get stronger Raditz agreed.

"This is going to be so cool." Kakarrot cheered as they ready to leave.

Bulma pulled out her capsule and out came a bike and asked how this was going to work.

"Don't worry about it we can fly." Kakarrot said as he and Raditz both float in the air.

"What how are you doing that?" she said shocked while they looked at her confused.

"What?" the brother asked confused.

"Nevermind." Bulma sighed these to some real weirdos.

The trio then went on there way to find the remaining dragon balls. They travel for a while until the sun went down and Bulma said they'd set up camp here. She then pulled out another capsule and this one was a house with.

"Raditz is she a witch?" Kakarrot whispered to his brother.

"I'm not sure let's keep an eye one her." he told his younger brother.

After Raditz and Kakarrot bathed (do it Bulma complains) once the were both dressed after walking out naked Bulma asked if the were going to sleep with those tails on.

"What are you talking about." Raditz asked.

"Yeah?" Kakarrot said.

"These things." She said then giving their tails a pull.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not pull other people's tails." Raditz said as she let go.

"Wait you mean those aren't fake, alright just what the are you guys aliens or something?" Bulma said.

"Yeah why?" Kakarrot ask confused.

"No way I mean I've meet other aliens but… " Bulma said thinking then going into her bag.

"We're Saiyans a powerful warrior race." Raditz explained as laid down on one for the beds.

"Hey Jaco have you got a minute I need to ask you something." She asked on a communicator.

"Are you listening to me?" Raditz said annoyed.

Somewhere out in space the galactic patrolman was one his way to a call. There had been a call about a ship stolen in the area it was probably a false alarm they caller said it was a Saiyan.

"You know Bulma I not some library I the super elite patrolman." Jaco complained.

"Oh so you don't know then." she said.

"Of course I know just who do you think you're talking to what's the question?" the portalman said.

"You ever hear of Sayians?" she asked.

The portalman just froze this couldn't be happening two Saiyan sightings in his sector. This had to be a joke a bad one.

"Yeah right Bulma the Saiyans were a race of violent warriors that went extinct years ago." Jaco told her.

"Well I'm here with two right now and at most there big one rude." the girl said.

"Who you callin rude!"

As the two argued Jaco thought it over there wasn't any point he had to make his round anyways.

"Fine I'll be there in a few days but this better not be a prank." the alien cop informed her.

"Later Jaco." Bulma said then going back to yelling at other teen.

"Hopefully this end up being real." Jaco said as he neared where the ship was stolen.

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I own nothing**

When we last left our patrolman was heading to his latest call. Where the small bug like creature was telling what happened.

"So what happened here miss." Jaco asked her pin and pad in hand.

"Well I was mindin my own business when this big guy showed up, I knew he was a Saiyan." she told him.

"And just how did you know that ma'am?" he asked.

"I been on a planet they've taken over before I'll never forget what they look like." She said.

She then went on telling how she panicked and said that he could take whatever he wanted. Which ended up being the ship the space cop then asked if he said anything else.

"Why yes he had to get to Earth of all places." she told him.

"Thank you if there's anything else please call in and I'll return the ship if possible." Jace said but she told him not worry about it the ship was old and wouldn't make the trip back.

Back on earth the trio had now had a total of five dragon balls after after meeting and talking turtle who's master had one. Not to mention a talking pig name Oolong that taking girls from a village was now traveling with them. They'd returned the girls but Bulma insisted that they take him so e didn't cause anymore trouble like that.

Now everyone was currently walking through the desert as Bulma crashed her bike and lost her capsules.

"I can't keep walking." Bulma said as she sat down in under a rock formation.

"We stopped flying and you can't ride on Kakarrot's cloud." Raditz said.

"I'm starving Kakarrot." said his stomach growling.

"Same here how about bacon?" Raditz said as he looked at Oolong.

"You're joking right?!" the pig yelled as he jumped back.

"I'm going to find some food Kakarrot stay here." Raditz said as he flew off.

"Geeze kid that brother of yours is a piece of work." Oolong said.

"Nah Raditz can act mean sometimes but he really nice once you get to know him." the young Saiyan told him as they sat in the shade when they heard something headed for them.

A car then appeared from the dust cloud and out came a teen with a floating cat.

"I am Yamcha and you're trespassing in my desert if you want to get out of here unhurt hand over all your valuables." he demanded.

"No way are we going to do that go on kid let him have it." Oolong said as he hid.

"Uh man I hungry." Kakarrot said.

"I don't say I didn't warn you brat." Yamcha said then rushing the him.

Kakarrot is able to dodge by using the power pole this catching Yamcha's eye.

"Hey kid where did you get pole from." he asked.

"It was a gift from my grandfather Gohan he died though." the young warrior told him as they squared off.

"Well I don't care what he taught you you're still no match for me." Yamcha said as he came at the kid with his wolf fang fist and knocked him back.

"*Yawn* What's going on." Bulma said as his got up when she saw the bandit.

"Oh… Hi." the blue haired girl said but instead of a response he just took off.

"Wow he was cute." she said.

Not long after Raditz showed up with a giant bird.

"What did I miss?" he said as he looked round at everyone.

After short explanation over dinner in Oolong's camper that the pig conveniently didn't mention earlier. While Bulma was in the bath Oolong asked what they were traveling around for.

"We're looking for the dragon balls their these magic ball the grant you a wish." Kakarrot told the him.

Raditz nodded and showed him the four star ball he carried with him to the shocked pig.

Unknown to them there were was someone listening and that someone was Yamcha.

"Did you hear that Puar." Yamcha said.

"I sure did master." the floating cat said.

"And I have a plan to steal them and I won't have worry about the girl." the bandit said as they left.

Back to with the others Oolong was trying to talk the boys into ditching Bulma but neither Saiyan was interested as he handed them something to drink.

The next day they drove a long Bulma wasn't happy with her current attire as her other clothes were dirty still.

"You can't expect me to where this!" she yelled at Oolong who'd given her a sexy bunny suit to wear.

"Sorry but that's all I got not like you fit my clothes." he said when the van was hit and they crashed.

Kakarrot and Raditz climbed out followed by the porcine friend Yamcha noticed the new face as he held his gun up.

"I see you brought some back up not that it matters hand over the dragon balls." he said.

"Not happening." Raditz said dryly.

"And just who you think that you can stop me I already beat your little sidekick." Yamcha said to other teen in the red Raditz looked at brother.

"I was hungry before I can beat him." Kakarrot told him his brother.

"Think I should take this one little brother." Raditz said as fire burned in the younger Saiyan's eyes.

 **I own nothing**

"Fine better not lose again and the next guy I get to fight." Raditz said Kakarrot nodded.

"Fine then can beat down your kid brother then you." the bandit said confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

Ox knig's mountain

 ****

 **I own nothing**

The small group was back on the road after the quick rematch with Yamcha.

"I can't believe he just leftover a broken tooth." Raditz grumbled walked around the deserted village.

"It looks like the dragon ball is in the castle can you two fly up there and go get it?" Bulma asked them.

"Fine I hope this Ox king is as strong as pig keeps whining about." Raditz said as he took off Kakarrot not far behind.

The brothers looked down at the castle burning walls surrounded it.

"It was hot on the ground it even worse up here." the younger saiyan said the went in closer.

"Kakarrot wait." the teen said but it was too late.

"Ouch!" he yelled and rushed off to pond to cool his scorched tail.

Raditz just smirked as he watched his brother and told him he should try it think a bit more before he acted.

"Guys help!"

Suddenly heard Bulma yell when they get a giant ax wielding man is there.

"So there are more of you treasure hunters." said the man than swung his ax the two boys.

"Stay out of this little brother this guy's mine." Raditz said.

"That brother of yours is crazy taking on the Ox king by himself." Oolong said.

"So you're the Ox king well I hope that you're as strong as they say." the Saiyan said as he dodged another swing of his ax.

Raditz and continued to fight and the was even able to knock the Ox king back a few times and was enjoying the fight. After a close call with ax Raditz bag that held the four star ball was cut and the ball fell to the ground.

"Hey that's was a treasure Gohan had who'd you get your hands on it?" Ox King asked as he swinged at him before Raditz blasted the ax out of his hands.

"You knew our grandpa?" Kakarrot asked as his brother quickly picked up the ball.

"Your grandfather." Ox king asked then looked and saw that the kid had the power pole on his back.

They talked for a bit and Ox king asked if they knew if they knew the turtle hermit and if they knew where he was.

"Yeah we meet him back on a beach a few days ago." Raditz told him.

"I bet he lives around there." Bulma said.

The Ox King then asked if they could get him so that he could out the fire round his castle. They two Saiyans agreed to help him if he let them have the dragon ball afterward.

The Ox king said yes and they quickly take off to the beach. When they to the beach they look around but didn't feel anyone around.

"Think I know where he's that way you two wait here." Raditz said and flew toward the sea.

Not long after they get to a small island with a lone house on it. Kakarrot and Raditz land and see the old man sleep out on a beach chair.

"Hey master Roshi?" the younger saiyan asked waking him up.

"Oh hey what are you boys doing all the way out here?" he asked.

"We need you to put out a fire for the Ox king." Raditz informed martial arts master.

Roshi agreed to help and they went on there way. As they wized over the ocean Roshi asked what they wish for.

"I'd like to know what happened to our father." Raditz said.

"What do you mean kid?" Roshi ashed.

"He was the leader of rebellion he was headed for a large battle and I want know what became of him." Raditz said with a grim expression.

"I sure he's find he really strong right?" Kakarrot said cherrfully.

Soon they were back with others on the beach with everyone.

"Awesome you guys found him!" Bulma cheered when suddenly they heard a shout from the water.

It was a massive fleet of battles ships and the commander was demanded the dragon balls.

 **A.n**

 **Thanks everyone for your support it's been fun going over dragon ball**


	6. Chapter 6

Bad news

I own nothing

"You lot will hand over the dragon balls or we'll blast you all to dust!" the man shouted.

"Not a chance!" Raditz told them.

"Yeah!" the younger saiyan said.

"Are you two crazy how are you going to stop them, those ships will kill you!" Bulma yelled from her hiding place.

The two Saiyan both had a wild look on their faces as they both dodged the missiles that were shot at them. Kakarrot was able to charge up a ki blast taking out some of the ships but was almost hit a the flag ships' gun.

"Not bad Kakarrot I got the rest, Saturday Crush!" the long haired teen said the ship ten destroyed in a pink flash.

The others were shocked to say the least these two were nuts. Master Roshi was impressed these two could easily give him a run for his money.

After they finished at the beach the group made there way back to Ox king. Roshi was able to put out the fire but ended up blowing the whole mountain away. Ox was still thankful and gave them the dragon ball along with a car. So the group was back on the road and after a short fight with a rabbit gang they were surrounded by giant mushrooms.

They road through the another desert when their car was blown up and stole the dragon balls. But Yamcha who'd been watching them and after a some convincing he took them to catch those guy who worked for someone called Pilaf.

They were now in his castle making through the traps when they get to a screen.

"You all will hand over the last dragon ball now." Pilaf ordered.

"Just what stopping us from smashing you're little blue face in!" Raditz growled.

"Well for starters this." he said the room began to fill with gas the others try as the might soon end up passing out one by one.

After they all were unconscious quickly left the control room and went to the hall to get the last dragon ball. To bad for the in his zeal that he didn't put on a gas mask so he too quickly fell asleep.

"Shu you take the emperor to his quarters I'll get the ball." Mai said.

The dog nodded in agreement and the she went to look over the kids and finds the four star ball on Raditz. Not long after Bulma and the others wake up and that the dragon is gone.

They all went rushing to find it only to end up in the same room they started in.

" Looks like you weren't able to escape to bad not sit there while I become ruler of the world." Pilaf said the screen then turned off.

They were in a panic they could not be happening Raditz thought some runt had bested him when suddenly.

"Ka… me… ham… eha!" Shouted Kakarrot shouted a blast of ki went straight into the wall and made hole.

"Aw man guess I still need to work on it." the younger saiyan said.

"No that's perfect, Oolong go out there and grab on of the dragon balls so he can't make a wish!" Raditz told him reluctantly the pig did so and headed out Puar not far behind him.

Pilaf and his cronies had already summoned the massive dragon and that flowed in the sky. There wasn't any time Oolong butted in on Pilaf and wished for women's underwear.

The others were relieved but soon fall in another trap this was different though. There was a thick glass ceiling and event with both brothers it remained couldn't be broken. That's when the two young Saiyans noticed it was night.

"Whatever you try it won't work and when the sun comes out you brats will be burned to a crisp!" the blue imp laughed.

"Guys don't look up." Bulma shouted as she remembered something the saiyans had told her.

But unfortunately they both looked up and saw the full moon out.

"Run." Was that Raditz was able to say before he and his brother began changing.

The two Saiyans started to grow larger fur began to cover their bodies and soon they were smashing the room from their size alone. They then rampaged smashing the castle Bulma and the others ran dodging the falling rocks left and right both Puar and Oolong getting knocked out on the way. As they made it to cover Bulma spotted a familiar ship.

"Jaco!" she cried as the ship landed near them.

"So you weren't kidding those are Saiyans alright." the portalmen said.

"Yeah so is there anyway to stop them?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I can destroy them with a missile shot." Jaco told the teen.

"Wow that seems a little overkill." Yamcha said taken back a little.

"You are not blowing up my friends Jaco!" Bulma said adamantly.

While the were brainstorming the Pilaf gang started shooting at the two apes to no effect. In a last ditch effort they shot the two brothers with bombs knocking them back temporarily only for them to get back to their destruction.

"Can't you do something that doesn't involve killing them, like I don't know knock them out or something." Bulma said then got an idea.

She asked if his ship had laser cutter Jace said yeah told Yamcha to distract them then Jaco could cut their tails off. The plan goes off without a hitch soon both brothers a on the ground. The sun soon comes ups they young Saiyans wake up.

"Ah what happened last night?" Kakarrot asked as he sat up.

"You'd think the transforming would leave you with a head." Raditz said as he tried to get up only to fall down.

"Why can't I stand up?" the teen asked.

"You're body probably isn't use to balancing without you tails." Yamcha said confusing them.

"My tail what are… my tail is gone!" Kakarrot said shocked as he look behind himself and his tail was gone Raditz wasn't taking the news well and was in shock.

"We had to cut them off to stop you." Bulma told them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some questions for you two like what does Frieza want with this planet." the portalman asked them this pulled Raditz out of his self pity.

"We do not work for anyone from the cold clan for that matter." Raditz growled making the space cop jump.

"What a Frieza?" Bulma asked shocking them.

"He's a bad guy that enslaves people and takes over planets." Kakarot told his earthlings friends.

"They came to our world and inducted our race into his army, many people weren't happy with this a rebellion happen but in the end they were all banished." Raditz said.

Yamcha than asked what they doing here then Radit then explained how they were sent here during the a battle to free their home world. That why he wanted ask the dragon what became of him. Jaco as if they knew a saiyan stole that a ship and was on his way here.

"That doesn't sound good… " Raditz said thoughtfully then looked to his brother.

"We going to train guys see you later." the younger saiyan said they then left.

"I think I'm going to keep my eye on those two." Jaco said he then offered Bulma and the others a lift back to the city.

A few days had gone by and the two two Saiyan had been training non-stop. Right now the were both fight in the air trading blow for blow when Raditz was able to land a hard hit on his brother knocking him to the ground.

"You're not focused that will get killed in real fight." the teen growled.

"I was just thinking." Kakarrot said.

"That's new." he smirked he then told him to bring back something to eat as the both were getting hungry.

He then goes off while the other gets a fire ready to cook whatever is brought back. When he feels he isn't alone this wasn't hs brother.

"Who's there." Raditz said as he got into a stance scanning the area.

Soon they came it to view and Raditz was face to face with a the spiky haired man.

"Turles I should have known it was you." Raditz growled as got to his feet glared at him.

"Now now is that how to treat your favorite cousin and I came all this way for you two." he sneered back.

"Not happening." Raditz stated and launched himself at Turles.

"I was hoping for the hard way." he said.

Elsewhere Kakarrot was able to catch a boar and was bring back someone flew passed and smashed into the rocks.

"Raditz are you okay?"

"Oh Kakarrot glad you could join us." the older man said as Raditz got up.

"You going to pay for that." Kakarrot said as the man just looked at with an evil smile.

"That what I like to hear maybe Bardock did raise proper Saiyans." Turles said as they rushed him countering them both easily as they tried to land a hit.

The two brothers were unable to land a hit on him flicking them back with little effort and garbed the teen by the hair.

"Put him down!"

"Aw how cute your baby brother's worried about you two should call it quits after all I thought you'd want be with your fellow Saiyan."Turles said catching them both off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked him.

"Prince Vegeta has asked that I locate anymore survivors after an asteroid destroyed our home world." he told them.

"We refuse." Raditz told him his brother agreeing.

"Too bad." was all he said before he blasted him and threw the battered body near the youngest fighter.

Kakarrot watched as his brother fell to the ground with a thud alive but only just.

"Pathetic you two weren't even wor…" was all Turles could say before Kakarrot fist collided with his cheek.

He spat blood from his mouth a volley of blows hit the him. Kakarrot didn't let up as fought back he then puts his hands together and energy began to gather. With snarl he lets the kamehameha blasting the him the. Kakarrot was paning after and fell to one knee all his power used up but his opponet still stand but heavily damaged.

"Saturday Crash!"

Turles was enveloped by the pink light an left nothing more then a scorch on the ground.

"Who's pathetic now?" Raditz said ask he fell to the ground his brother's calls becoming distance as everything faded to black.


End file.
